


Letters from FKB

by whatthehale



Series: Letters to a G. I. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Epistolary, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Military, Military Derek, Pen Pals, Sergeant!Derek, Student!Stiles, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale/pseuds/whatthehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the letters Stiles and Derek write to each other from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1161295/chapters/2359701">Fate Knew Better</a>. You could probably read this without reading the original story but this is in no way a story of its own nor does it have any sort of proper ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from FKB

**Author's Note:**

> Since the letter writing portion of FKB is over, I decided to compile all of them into one AO3 document both for my benefit, and for the benefit of the people who are following the story as it's a WIP. I found myself wishing a LOT that there was one document that had only the letters and nothing else, and I decided to make it on AO3 in case anyone else felt the same.

_Dear Sgt. Hale,_

_Hi! So my name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. It’s a nickname. Don’t ask me what my real name is because I won’t tell you. I am a senior in high school and live in Beacon Hills, California, a town where nothing ever happens. I don’t know if you’ve seen my application or not, so I don’t know how much of this is new information. I’ll just say it all again anyways. My favorite movies (no I don’t have just one) are the Star Wars Original Trilogy, my favorite food is pizza, and my favorite music consists of a bunch of bands you’ve probably never heard of. I definitely respect your music taste though, classics all the way! I have to listen to[Fool In the Rain](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2015S3A-lg) everytime it’s actually raining out. It’s a thing I’ve just always done._

_You’re in Qatar huh? I guess you already know that it is the headquarters for the Al Jazeera? And that it’s actually a really peaceful country compared to others on the Arabian Peninsula? Have you tried any of the local cuisine? What do you even do day to day? Wow, shit, not to be rude or anything; definitely not trying to imply you have nothing to do! I’m just curious. I’ve never been away from this sleepy little town, so any glimpse of another place would be all sorts of awesome._

_Okay, damn, it’s pretty late now and I’ve got school in the morning. I hope you receive this letter. I hope you read it. And I hope you write me back. And hopefully I don’t sound like too big of an idiot._

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_Stiles Stilinski._

\--

**Dear Stiles,**

**I hadn’t seen your application so all of that is new information. The original trilogy is all I’ve seen; I haven’t actually gotten around to seeing the new movies. Are they any good? Pizza is definitely a good choice, even though I cannot remember the last time I had a slice. It’s incredibly hot here, and since I lived primarily in Northern California, the heat was unbearable at first. I’ve gotten pretty used to it now, although some nights I just wish I was back home.**

**Make sure you are keeping up with your school work and getting enough sleep; don’t write me if you cannot.**

**Call me Derek.**

\--

~2 month HIATUS WHERE WE DON'T SEE LETTER EXCHANGE

\--

 

_Dear Derek,_

_I am SO thrilled you are watching the Star Wars movies...you have no idea! The Phantom Menace is by far the best one, because in later movies Anakin basically becomes a whiney lovestruck idiot. I have no idea what Padme sees in him. He’s the actual worst._

_Also, wow didn’t know that soldiers were allowed to have their own laptops on the base; do you have one too? I can probably send you more movies...or even burn you a CD of some bands you might like? I don’t know how much free time you have or how long it’ll take you to get through Star Wars but you should definitely let me know if you’re interested in more entertainment of the media type!_

_Anyways, Dad brought it to my attention that maybe you can’t really tell me about what you do day-to-day? So, sorry about that--I had no clue. Maybe you could tell me just more about yourself? How much longer is your current tour? Have you ever left California outside of when you’re on tour? What’s your favorite place to eat in Berkeley?_

_Personally, I’m a fan of[Smart Alec’s](http://www.smartalecs.info). You know, on Telegraph? My dad needs to eat healthy (doctor’s orders) and that place is great for delicious food that’s relatively healthy for you. My friends Ethan, Danny, and I just went a couple weeks ago actually. I can never miss a chance to go to the campus and and just walk around Shattuck and Telegraph. I love that general area; it just feels so collegiate. We stopped by Urban because Danny is a huge hipster and T-shirt Orgy for me because they have the best graphic tees. Not to mention they give you a way better deal than the campus store if you want some Cal swag._

_Speaking of which, I just submitted my application to UC Berkeley! It was the most nerve-wracking thing I’ve ever done and I once stole a police vehicle so...you can imagine. I pretty much annoyed all my teachers, friends, and counselors in my quest for the perfect application, but things have calmed down now that I’ve turned it in. Now I just gotta keep my grades afloat and wait till acceptances come out in March!_

_I’m doubting you guys celebrated Halloween on the base, but man, this year was a good one here in Beacon Hills. My best bro Scott and I usually pull a couple pranks on an unsuspecting teacher the day before, and, let me tell you, we have come a long way from smashing the pumpkins in front of people’s houses like we used to do when we were younger. I basically made the coach’s entire office collapse on itself without anyone getting harmed in the process! It was truly a personal victory._

_Anyways, that was pretty much your introduction to rambly ADD Stiles. You can be sure that most of the future letters I write will be similar. Hope you don’t mind too much._

_Make sure you tell me how you liked the prequel trilogy!_  
_Stiles_

_\--_

_**Dear Stiles,** _  
_**I don’t have a laptop of my own unfortunately. Don’t let this deter you though, I would love to receive DVDs and CDs from you (I’m assuming that’s what you meant by media-related entertainment). I can use both the antiquated computers in the small library we have on the base, and the personal laptops of a couple friends. I would love to receive entertainment material from you.**_

 _**I have finished T** _ **he Phantom Menace** _**, which honestly I loved, only to be thoroughly disappointed by Attack of the Clones. The fact that Padme was the one to be disturbed by Obi-wan’s disappearance and not his apprentice Anakin is, frankly, quite insulting. I see what you mean when you say ‘whiney lovestruck idiot’--I don’t think much of Anakin at all. Revenge of the Sith is so alluring, you have no idea, but unfortunately I must adhere to the tasks I have been set, instead of watching more films. I suppose I could be watching a bit right now, but writing to you seemed more important.** _  
_**Smart Alec’s is definitely an awesome place, but honestly? What I miss most is Chipotle and Blondie’s Pizza. As far as I’m concerned, they are unparalleled. I’ve gone to T-shirt Orgy many times to shop, and my sister Cora is a huge fan of Urban Outfitters. I feel as though she and your friend Danny would get along spectacularly.**  _

_**UC Berkeley is an excellent choice of school and I commend you on the fact that you’ve gotten so much academic support in your decision to apply there. You must be exceedingly intelligent.** _

_**Stiles. What the hell. You can’t tell me you stole a police vehicle and not provide the details! I will expect them in your next letter.** _

_**You’re right. Halloween isn’t a big deal on the base but it was my mother’s favorite holiday. I have fond memories of dressing up in elaborate costumes and trick-or-treating with my sisters. I never actually partook in mischief night, but I would love to hear more stories of what you and Scott have done to terrorize those around you.** _

_**Honestly, ‘rambly ADD Stiles’ seems to be a breath of fresh air compared to what I’ve experienced on this tour so far. I look forward to more.** _

_**Derek.** _

_\--_

_Dear Derek,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Disclaimer: Unwrap prezzies before reading letter._

_So as you can see this letter comes with all sorts of crazy goodies for you. The tupperware has different kinds of fudge in it and I attached the recipes just in case you’re allergic to something and the ziploc bags contain already mixed ingredients for homemade ice cream. I don’t know if you’ve ever made that before but basically the ingredients minus salt go in the smaller bag and salt and ice cubes go in the bigger one and you just kinda shake it until it solidifies? We did it at school when I was younger, and I used to do it with my mom all the time before she died. I’ve attached that recipe as well. Hopefully you can score some cream or milk on the base to make it work. Also, hopefully you have ice cubes? I know its basically a desert out there, and I really don’t know anything about your amenities but I hope to God you have some ice and cream otherwise this is a really stupid gift._

_Or at least half a gift. The second half is the DVDs and CDs. They’re all labelled and hopefully you have the means of listening to/watching them and hopefully you like them? You’ve probably seen Home Alone 1 and 2 already but I stuck them in there, cuz as far as I’m concerned, they’re Christmas must-watches, so I wanted you to have that opportunity. I have a lot more blank discs so just tell me what you like and I can send you more of the same? I basically have hard drive after hard drive of most TV shows/movies and a huge music library so. Just lemme know._

_Talking about Menace; I KNOW. Fucking Anakin._

_Oh god, yeah. Chipotle is a MUST. Fucking love that place. I’m a little bummed by the crazy salt content in most of their meats so I have to keep it away from my dad, but bros’ night out (or in) often includes some Chipotle burritos. Scott dared me to eat two full size steak burritos once for $50 bucks, plus the cost of the burritos. I couldn’t move afterward but I did it! And then my douchebag, not-really-friend Aiden punched me in the stomach and I threw up on his lap. Scott laughed so hard at that I’m pretty sure milk came shooting out of his nose. Not the most glamorous story, but still. It’s gonna go down as a classic._  
_Blondie’s is okay. It’s got nothing on Fat Slice though. That place I think is one of the only places I’ve ever been satisfied with only one slice of pizza. Man their pepperoni slice is like a piece of heaven. Sometimes I think I want to get into UCB as much as I do just for the adjacent restaurants._

_Oh. The police van story. Honestly, the fact that we stole a police van is basically the most epic part of the story. The rest of it was just your run of the mill stealing-another-school’s-mascot cliche that I didn’t even want to do because it’s LAME and played out, but I went down in BH High history as the guy that stole a police van and basically got away with it, so. You win some, you lose some, I guess._

_So sisters, huh? Scott is basically my brother in every way except DNA, and Lydia seems to think she’s my older sister if her propensity for dressing me is any indication but I don’t have any actual blood siblings. I’m kinda jealous. Dad works a lot and Scott has always been there, but I feel like I’d have been less lonely with a brother or sister._

_So that was rambly, ADD Stiles part two. Hope it’s still stupidly endearing. My dad thinks it is anyways._

_Merry Christmas again, and Happy New Year too!_

_Stiles_

_**\--** _

_**Dear Stiles,**_

_**Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy (probably belated) New Year!** _

_**So, the funniest thing happened to me last month. I got a (very thoughtful and much appreciated) gift of fudge and ice cream for Christmas only to find out that one of my troops got one as well. I’m guessing your (proxy) sister Lydia is the same Lydia writing to Private Jackson Whittemore? Imagine his surprise after bragging for days about receiving delicious fudge from his pen-pal only to see me receive the same gift from mine! Both of us managed to procure cream and ice cubes, and the sweets you sent were quite possibly the best thing I’ve tasted in years. Stiles, truly, thank you!** _

_**I have finished Revenge of the Sith since I last wrote you, and while I loved it, I cannot help but agree with you that the original trilogy by far surpasses the new movies.** _

_**Thank you so much for the new movies you sent. We had some down time over the holidays so I managed to watch not only both Home Alone movies but also the entirety of what you’ve sent me of Game of Thrones. Home Alone was a favorite of my father and my sister Cora’s, so it was nice to be able to reminisce over the holiday a little bit.** _

_**I am completely enthralled by season 1 of Game of Thrones. The characters are incredibly dynamic; the scenery is gorgeous and the detail by the directors, writers and set designers is amazing. I hate to ask, but would you mind sending me some more? I’m told that there are two more seasons out currently? I have to know what’s next for Arya, not to mention what the hell King’s Landing is going to descend into now that Joffrey is king.** _

_**I am finding it pretty hard to believe that you are capable of eating two entire Chipotle burritos; I often have trouble finishing just one. However, on my Uncle Peter’s request, we always end up with far too many bags of chips; so that may have something to do with it.** _

_**Tell me something though; how does one gain a ‘douchebag, not-really-friend’? It sounds pretty ridiculous, to be quite honest. Why spend time with people you obviously don’t like?** _

_**I hardly believe that stealing a police van in order to steal another school’s mascot qualifies as run of the mill.  Was the mascot a live creature? Why’d you do it? Do you play a school sport? Also, how exactly does one get away with stealing a police van? How are you not locked up in a juvenile detention center somewhere? I can’t imaging cops looking the other way on something like that, unless you have some seriously deep pockets.** _

_**Not sisters anymore. Cora lives in Berkeley, but that’s all the family I have left although, I haven’t even spoken to her since I turned 18. My family...is a big somber story for another time.** _

_**On that note, I’ll leave you. I look forward to your next letter.**_

_**Derek** _

_\--_

_Hey Derek!_

_That’s crazy that you and Jackson know each other! I mean, I knew he was in Qatar, but didn’t know you guys would know each other. I guess that doesn’t make sense, because how many American soldiers would even be there, right? And this is probably veering into territory you can’t talk about soooo I’ll stop._

_I’m so glad you liked the fudge and ice cream; I wasn’t sure what you’d think of it. In what is turning out to be a tradition, Lydia and I made Valentine’s day Rice Krispies for you guys, so as I’m sure you’ve noticed by now are in the tupperware you received with this letter! There’s a few different kinds, so go crazy haha!_

_Revenge of the Sith is the worst. It’s probably my least favorite of all the movies because of how frustrating the characters are. You need to go ahead and watch the original series next. You can’t let Revenge of the Sith be your latest Star Wars memory. It’s not humane. Plus how can you say no to watching Han Solo?? Pretty sure he was a major contributor to me redefining my sexual orientation._

_Oh God, Game of Thrones! I’m so incredibly pleased you liked it! Yeah the season one finale is pretty damn good isn’t it? Daenerys’s huge scene at the end always makes me really happy. And kinda makes me want a dragon. And, dude, just you wait. Season two for Arya is a good one. I totally love Gendry too. That guy became such a fan favorite it’s crazy. They’re such a good pair; their scenes are probably my favorite in season two._

_And, man, if you thought Joffrey was a little shit in season one, you have no idea. He’s such a terrible person, I can’t even believe he’s real. Well, I guess he isn’t real. But shit, George R. R. Martin is really fucked up to even write some of those things. Anyways, included with the tupperware are more DVDs that have season two and three of Game of Thrones on them. When season four starts in a couple months I’ll be sure to download them so I can send them to you. Who knows if you’ll even be done with these ones by then though; they take a pretty long time to get through._

_Oh Derek, you really have no idea. People are daily amazed by my eating capabilities. You should see the incredulous looks my dad or Lydia make when I eat. I’ve eaten entire large pizzas in one sitting before. Two Chipotle burritos really wasn’t that big a challenge. The chips are awesome! Your Uncle Peter is a smart man; you have to have chips!_

_I guess one gains a ‘douchebag not-really-friend’ when said douchebag is twins with one of the sweetest guys you know. Aiden’s twin Ethan is dating my really good friend (and ex-boyfriend, I guess) Danny. So he always ends up at group things; it’s kind of the worst. He and Lydia even dated for awhile; but thank the Gods, she’s gotten over that little lapse in judgement. Shit, don’t EVER let her know I said that. She doesn’t like be told she’s wrong. Not that you would, since I guess you have no way to, but don’t mention anything to Jackson. Lydia will actually castrate me!_

_OH! I play lacrosse. Along with Scott and Danny and Ethan and Aiden actually. Lacrosse is pretty huge in our teeny little neck of the woods . We actually stole a wolf? Which sounds pretty ridiculous and dangerous, I know but this wolf was crazy domesticated. It might have even just been a Husky. Either way, my buddy Scott is freaky good with animals since he works at an animal hospital and managed to get it to follow him with just a few treats and we managed to lure it into the van._

_As for the cops, well, my dad’s kinda the Sheriff? I have gotten away with far too much. Pretty sure if my dad wasn’t the Sheriff, I’d absolutely be in juvie right now. I’m always popping up at crime scenes and kinda managing to look incriminating. It’s not my best quality._

_So, just Cora huh? I’m not gonna ask what happened, because I can totally understand how that might be a sore subject. Family is definitely a sore subject around here. My mom died when I was eight, and I don’t think I will ever get over it. She had type of dementia that hits younger people, and so my dad and I literally had to watch her lose her mind slowly. She lost her memories, her personality, everything that made her who she was. It was devastating to watch, and I know my dad hasn’t recovered from it either._

_We don’t talk about her. Ever. My dad’s mentioned her a couple of times when he was really, really drunk and each time it was like a punch to the gut. I don’t talk about her with anyone else either. Scott knows the story because his mom had just become a nurse at the hospital when my mom was committed, and it’s so damn nice that I didn’t actually have to tell him about it._

_Honestly those first few years I don’t know that we’d have survived without Melissa and Scott. He was the first person to make me laugh again, about a year after my mom’s death and Melissa kept us from getting take out every night because neither of us knew how to cook at the time. She made sure I went to the doctor for check-ups, and had the right school supplies and finished my homework most nights._

_Her and dad started dating a couple years ago and it stung at first, but I’d rather it was her than anyone else. She’d been my Mama McCall for years, and I guess they just fit together. She makes him happy at least, and vice versa I think, so I’m happy for them._

_You’re the first person I’ve actually told all this too; everyone else in my life either doesn’t know or found out from someone else. I’m wondering if it’s easier for me to tell you because I think you might be able to relate, or if it’s simply the fact that I’m writing about this instead of talking about it. Probably both._

_SWITCHING TO A HAPPIER TOPIC._  
_Lydia showed me a picture Jackson sent her of a group of him and his friends (co-privates?) and supposedly you’re one of them? I can’t believe for so long I haven’t known what you look like and despite having a picture it’s STILL eluding me._  
_Help a guy out wouldja?_

_By the way, I don’t know if Jackson picked the most beautiful, photogenic people to be friends with, but god damn are you all amazing looking. I felt like I was staring at a TV show picture instead of an actual picture of actual army-men (and woman). You guys are ridiculous._

_Anyways, this letter turned more into a short story, and I’m sure you’re eager to go watch season two of Game of Thrones, so I shall stop my rambles now._

_Until next time!_

_Stiles_

_\--_

_**Hi Stiles,** _

_**Don’t worry about the questions you ask. If I can’t answer them, I’ll just ignore them. Don’t let it stop you from asking me things you want to know. Jackson and I do indeed know each other, we were in the same troop three years ago when I was a private and he’d just been sent on his first tour. He’s probably the closest person in my life right now (besides you). I can’t tell you how many of us there are in total, but I can say that I, as a Sergeant, lead a troop of twenty Privates. Jackson isn’t actually directly under my supervision, though.** _

_**The Rice Krispies were delicious! Please don’t think for a second that I was bothered by anything you’ve sent me. It’s all been terribly nice of you and I don’t know how I got so lucky.** _

_**THANK YOU even more for the Game of Thrones DVDs! I won’t be able to get through them as quickly as I’d watched season one, but I will definitely try my hardest! You’re absolutely right about that scene in the end one season one with Daenerys. I knew that she was going to survive the fire, but I was not expecting the dragons! That was amazing!** _

_**I watched the first two episodes of season two so I would have something to tell you about them, and you were right. I do love Gendry. The “I should be calling you m’lady” line was perfect, and I might have re-watched that scene after I’d finished the episode. I’m actually also really interested in Shae’s character. Is she supposed to be a good character, or is she just there for the money? Her scenes with Tyrion were definitely intriguing.** _

_**Seriously, thank you for these DVDs. A couple of guys who watch with me thank you as well! We’re all very invested in this show and it’s characters.** _

_**Ahh, okay, I guess it’s possible that I may have forgotten how big an appetite I had as a teenager. I definitely remember Cora getting mad at me once for eating an entire large pizza on my own. Maybe I do believe you, after all.** _

_**I guess that twin thing makes sense. Sometimes we have to put up with people we don’t want to. Hazards of society, I guess. And don’t worry, I won’t tell Lydia OR Jackson anything you confide to me. Promise.** _

_**I never understood lacrosse. I don’t even know the rules. It wasn’t a very popular sport when I was in high school, or maybe it just wasn’t popular at my particular high school. The game all the jocks at Berkeley High played was basketball. We were all so obsessed, especially given our proximity to the Warriors stadium. I played freshman and sophomore year, but stopped just before my junior year.** _

_**You stole a WOLF? An actual living, breathing, howling wolf!? I’m amazed and only a little disapproving. You guys could have gotten seriously hurt! If it was just a Husky that’s a little different, a lot less dangerous. Still, luring a strange dog into a police van? You and your friends may have more guts than half the guys here.** _

_**Your dad being the Sheriff explains so much! No wonder you get away with all the things you do! Also, not gonna lie, I laughed to myself when I read that you would keep popping up at crime scenes. I’m pretty sure that if she’d had the resources, my older sister Laura would have done the exact same thing. Sometimes, the things you do remind me of her. She probably would have liked you a lot.** _

_**As I’m sure you’ve deduced, being a Sheriff’s son and all, that except for Cora and my Uncle Peter, my entire family is dead. Uncle Peter and I used to be really close but after Laura died we stopped talking for a few years. Recently, when I’ve been on break from my tours we’ve begun talking again, but it’s strained. I don’t know if we will ever have the same close relationship that we did all those years ago.** _

_**As for Cora, she hates that I’m in the army. She fought with me for days once she found out I’d enlisted. At this point it was just me, her and estranged Uncle Peter, so I guess it felt to her like I was abandoning her? I wasn’t. I swear I wasn’t. I just needed to get out, get away from things that reminded me of Laura and our parents. She was one of those things. It was hard looking at her everyday and instead of seeing her, just seeing everything that we lost. So I was selfish, and I ran away, and she hasn’t spoken to me since I left Berkeley for my first tour. She and Peter talk sometimes, I think based on things he’s said, but I haven’t spoken to or seen her in five years. I want to desperately, but I don’t know how. I don’t know if she ever wants to see my face again.** _

_**I am sorry about your mother. I know how little that means, and how it doesn’t change one bit of the pain and anguish you went through, are still going though, but, still. I’m sorry you lost someone so important to you at such a small age, and I’m sorry you had to go through the pain that followed. I can’t imagine what it must have been like to see someone just become something completely different before your eyes. It sounds like the hardest, most painful thing in the world.** _

_**I’m glad you have Melissa and Scott in your life. I’m glad they were able to help you and your father during an impossible time. I wonder, if there’d been someone there for Cora and myself after Laura, if things would have turned out differently between us. I guess that’s impossible to know. I’m glad your dad is happy now, and it takes immense selflessness on your part to be happy for him. You’re an amazing person and he’s lucky to have you.** _

_**I’m honored that you are confiding in me, and not sure what I did to deserve it. Please, feel free to tell me whatever you wish, no matter how difficult or nerve-wracking. I want to hear about anything you’re willing to tell me.** _

_**A happier topic is very welcome at this point. Jackson is actually very picky when it comes to friends, though I hadn’t thought that good looks had anything to do with it. I assure you he is in no way a shallow person. I can also assure you that we are in fact “actual army-men (and women)” and not the cast of some show. I swear.** _

_**I wonder which picture Jackson sent, I rarely get my picture taken, so I don’t know if I am in it or not. I really prefer to be the one to take the pictures. I will try to find one I like and include it in my next letter; I am not currently writing from the base so I cannot send you one in this letter.** _

_**I, too, have been trying to put a face and voice to your letters. For some reason, I keep hearing them in Peter’s voice and trust me, the phrase “I’m pretty sure milk came shooting out of Scott’s nose” sounds really weird that way. I don’t really know what to do about the hearing your voice thing, but maybe if I had a face to attribute to the letters, at least the Peter thing would go away?** _

_**Looking forward to your response.** _

_**Derek**_

_**\--** _

_DEREK!!_

_I GOT INTO BERKELEY. I HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE UNIVERSITY OF CALIFORNIA AT BERKELEY AND AT THE TIME THAT I’M WRITING THIS LETTER, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE FIFTH PERSON I’VE TOLD. THAT’S WHERE MY MOM WENT, DEREK! I GET TO LIVE AND LEARN IN THE CITY SHE LOVED._

_This means so much to me, and I just found out, and you are number five on the list of people I needed to tell after my dad, Scott, Lydia and Melissa. I guess you’ve become one of the closest people in my life as well._

_Oh my god, why did you say that, I think you’ve just opened a can of worms. You very well may end up regretting giving me free reign. What’s it like living on a base? Do your superiors tell you to ‘drop and give them twenty’? Harris (the teacher that got me into this writing thing) has tried that a couple of times. It doesn’t always work. Greenberg is really the only one who falls for it._

_Do you vote? How do they get the ballot to you? Do you even watch the debates and things? Of course you don’t, no one here even watches those things. Do you pay taxes? What happens if you don’t like the privates assigned to you? I’ve been watching this new show on TV called Enlisted about soldiers in a Rear Detachment unit in Miami, and while it’s pretty ridiculous, I’m wondering if that’s something you have the option of doing? Like at what point do your superiors say, ‘oh you’ve served us well, you can go home now if you wanna’? Also, why the army? Why not the navy or air force? Please feel free to ignore any (or all) of these questions. Answer not only what you’re allowed to, but also only what you actually WANT to. I don’t care if you answer all of them, or none of them. Seriously._

_Game of Thrones is actually the best show ever. I still don’t understand how there are people who have the means of watching it who don’t actually. I will never understand that. I’m sorry, you only re-watched that Gendry scene ONCE? I must’ve watched that scene at least ten times right after it aired, and probably about twenty more since then. He’s perfect, Arya’s perfect, it’s all just heartbreakingly-claw-your-eyes out perfect. Until of course, they get SEPARATED and you want to curse everything and everyone in your sight. Namely, Maisie Williams and Joe Dempsie (the actors) for daring to agree to being separated. Sorry, they make me kind of emotional._

_Shae is...Shae. There’s been significantly more character development for her that what you’ve seen and I still don’t know whether I trust her. Verdicts out on that one I suppose. She is hot though, I can see the appeal._

_One thing I will tell you though (and you should pass on to the guys you watch with) is that YOU CANNOT GET ATTACHED TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. George R. R. Martin is a fucker who will kill anyone anytime. Nothing is sacred and NO ONE is safe. Enjoy the plot, don’t care for the characters. I swear, you’re gonna regret it if you do. I am telling you this in your best interest Derek; LISTEN TO ME._

_Ah, sweet victory. Even my dad has forgotten what it’s like to be a growing boy, so I don’t blame you. It’s like once you’re past twenty, everything from fourteen to eighteen is a big fat blur._

_Hazards of society. What an articulate fucking way to put it. Basically, what you mean is that people suck and it sucks that you have to put up with so many of them. I completely agree. If I could, I would just hole up with my dad, Scott, and Melissa. Lydia would only get bi-weekly visitation rights. She takes far too much advantage of me to be granted daily access._

_You don’t know the rules of lacrosse?! I’m shocked and dismayed, Derek Hale. I realize your internet may be shoddy, and I don’t know how long it’s been since you’ve PROPERLY explored a computer so let me tell you about this newfangled thing called Wikipedia. It’s lovely and informative and despite what silly teachers say, absolutely a legitimate source of information. I have printed for you the entirety of the Lacrosse Wikipedia page (wasted paper you say? Sorry, not sorry) and included it this letter for your perusal. By which I mean you better memorize it word for fucking word._

_I mean it, Hale. THERE WILL BE A QUIZ LATER so you better read up. Learn the diagrams, learn the charts, learn the DATES. Not. Even. Kidding._

_Basketball is alright. To be honest, it looks to me like a human tennis game with ten players running back and forth across the court with the ball, instead of just the ball bouncing back and forth. But hey, millions of Americans love it, so I can see how you might as well. Also, I’m not asking you why you quit per say, I am just pointing out that that was a hell of a teaser, so if you feel like mentioning a reason, I’d be receptive. If you want to. No pressure._

_We DID steal a wolf. Or a Husky. Or a wolf-Husky hybrid. We just don’t know. We may never know. Regardless, it happened, we did it, and that’s all I’m gonna say about that. Let it be forever shrouded in mystery._

_Laura sounds fucking awesome. I’m sure I would’ve like her a lot as well. Anyone willing to skulk around crime scenes is A-OK in my book. You have no idea how LONG it took for me to get Scott to come along. It was one of my more exhausting run-arounds--he’s the sweetest, but really not the smartest. It’s okay though; Kira doesn’t seem to mind. Melissa and I have come to the conclusion that he just (unfortunately) has a bit too much of his dad in him. We’ve learned to live with it._

_Can I just please say how much I appreciated everything you said about my mom? I can’t really even put into words how much it meant to me that you related and understood and empathized. Your words were beautiful and touching and I can, in no way, respond as eloquently._

_All I can say is that, while it literally warms my heart that you are someone I can confide in who understands, it also breaks my heart a little bit that you even have the capacity for understanding. No one deserves that pain. I confided in you because I felt that you would understand in a way no one else in my life is able to, and as much as it sucks, I was right. You know the devastating loneliness that comes from losing the people closest to you in a way that I’ve never known anyone else to possess._

_I, too, am so unbelievably sorry for all the pain you’ve felt, the need to run away from your surroundings, the need to alienate yourself from whoever WAS left, just in case they left you first. You have no idea how much I understand looking at someone and seeing only what has been lost. My dad wore his wedding ring until a couple months after he started dating Melissa, and every glimpse of it was like a piece of glass cutting into my gut. I know too well what you saw when you looked at Cora and understand one hundred percent why you wanted to leave. Sometimes, you just need to get through the grief on your own before you can express it to someone else._

_I think you should contact Cora. Write her a letter if you know where she lives; send her an email, hire a plane to write it in the sky, do SOMETHING. The longer you wait, the harder it becomes. Rip the band-aid off and just do it now before it gets harder, before even more time passes. Then, maybe, next time you have time off, it can be her AND Peter that you meet up with and reconcile with. You can get a new semblance of family. I never knew how much I needed that until Melissa and Scott practically forced their way into our lives. You’ll see. It’s not the same, but it’s pretty damn awesome._

_God, I’m so glad these letters end with something light. And I’m glad to know you’re a legit army-man and not some gorgeous, unattainable actor. If Jackson is picky in his friendships, he just sounds all the more compatible with Lydia. I’ve never known another person to be so critical of the people they choose to include in their lives. If Jackson is anything like Lydia, you and I should both consider ourselves terribly lucky to be graced with their presence. (God, if Lydia were to read this, I’d never hear the fucking end of it. I’m holding you to that confidentiality. You are allowed to tell Lydia NOTHING.)_

_I’ve attached a picture for you in hopes that the terribly awkward (and kind of amusing on my part) ‘Peter thing’ goes away. It’s one that Scott took, so it’s a little blurry (like I said earlier, too much of his oaf of a dad in him and not enough of the angel that is Melissa). Hope that’s okay. Unless Lydia’s around, we don’t really take all that many photos either, so I didn’t have a whole lot to choose from. Most of her pictures end up being her face with a random other person’s body part in the corner. She takes the whole ‘selfie game’ thing a bit too far._

_Anyways. This letter may have been rambly-er than normal given that I can’t remember the last time I took my Adderall, not to mention OMFGBERKELEY. Hope it wasn’t too long or difficult to get through._

_Talk to ya soon, I hope._

_Stiles._

_\--_

_**Stiles!** _

_**Congratulations! I am so proud of you. I’m sure your father is ecstatic, and I know that your mom, wherever she is, is feeling the exact same sense of pride and joy that all your hard work so far has paid off. This is an accomplishment, and I hope you celebrate it as such. I am honored to be someone you share your best news with. It’s been so long since I’ve had someone like that in my life.** _

_**Living on the base is, to be concise, something I’ve pretty much gotten used to by now. We wake up at six am, report for duty by seven am, and then pretty much do what we’re told until around seven pm. Being told to ‘drop and give me twenty’ is more of a cadet/school thing than an actual active duty thing. I’ve never said it, nor have I been told it. You said Harris was a cadet, right? That’s probably why he tries it on you guys.** _

_**We do vote. It’s just your run of the mill absentee ballot, we all fill them out a bit ahead of time and send them over to the States. The debates do show here, we have televisions in the rec rooms and and some other common areas. Some of the guys watch them religiously; I myself have caught them once or twice, but have never really made it a point to watch them in their entirety. Soldiers deployed overseas do not have to pay taxes, but once I’m back to civilian life in the US, I will have to.** _ _**I don’t have any choice if I don’t like any of the men assigned to me. Really, it doesn’t matter to me one way or another if they like me or if I like them. We work together because we need to, because it's life and death, because there's literally no other option and then** _ _**spend our free time with people we would rather be with.** _

_**I know of Rear D, yes, but I don’t really know and details of what the soldiers there do. It’s only one of many options soldiers have for when they decide to move back home after deployment. I don’t really know if that’s for me. The way it works, as far as I know, is that basically, once you enlist in the army, you commit to a certain number of years, and once they’re done, you can chose to re-enlist or not. I figure at some point I’ll be done overseas, but I don’t really know when that’s going to be as of right now. I've never given it much thought.** _

_**My father loved ships and Laura loved planes. He used to build model ships in his free time and Laura would actually go to a field by the airport and watch planes take off, often dragging me or Cora along with her. Sometimes she'd even bring picnic lunches. Choosing to enlist in the Army was just easier than having to deal with either the Navy or the Air Force. Maybe it would’ve made me feel closer to them, but at the same time, how would I have even chosen between something like that? Chosen between Laura and my father? It was just easier to avoid everything that reminded me of my family and start with a completely clean slate.** _

_**I only watched one more episode of Game of Thrones since the last time I wrote to you, and it seemed like a pretty bland episode to me. I was glad to see Renly again, though; I don’t know what it is, but I really like him. My interest in Shae is more because of Tyrion than Shae herself. If I had to pick who I thought was the most good looking on that show, it would be Robb Stark hands down.** _

_**I’ll try to keep that in mind. It’s going to be hard, considering I’m already attached to some of the characters, but I’ll try to look at it more objectively.** _

_**People do suck sometimes, don’t they? On the one hand, I see people of immense wealth drive past people actually starving on the streets here and want to punch something. Then, I see my fellow soldiers, guys I’ve come to know and respect immensely, do everything they can to help out the less fortunate and I’m an optimist again.** _

_**Well, tentatively at least. I don’t think I’ll ever really be a complete optimist. I guess having your parents killed by a drunk driver when you’re fifteen will do that to you. It used to be so hard for me, in the months following, to see the good in anything or anyone. If I hadn’t had Luara, I probably wouldn’t have survived it.** _

_**Stiles, I know what Wikipedia is. It’s been around long enough. I, uh, perused the reading you sent me. It seems easy enough to follow. Ten players, two teams, crosses and a ball that basically resembles a tennis ball? Seems easy enough to understand. Bring on the quiz.** _

_**Basketball is just alright? It’s way more interesting and varied than lacrosse or tennis! It’s fast paced and fun and easy to play no matter how many people you have. It’s a great game to play just anywhere. I don’t know if you put together what I said earlier about my parent’s death and my stopping basketball, but that’s the reason there. I stopped after their death. Things like that just hadn't seemed all that important in the years immediately after.** _

_**Laura was awesome. She was loud and lively and literally everybody loved her. Teachers, other parents, our parents. She was one of those head cheerleader, school president, could do nothing wrong types. She was nineteen when our parents died and was already working at my mother’s restaurant. She took the thing over, provided for me and Cora, and never let us feel like we lacked anything. Other than our parents, obviously. She became such a crutch for me and Cora, and I wonder sometimes if we were there for her as much as she was always, unfailingly, there for us.** _

_**Everything you said, Stiles, I feel the same. While it’s nice to have someone to talk to who understands, this kind of loss really isn’t something I would ever wish on anyone. We must have been fated to meet.** _

_**I want to talk to Cora. You’re right, the more time that goes by, it’s just going to get harder. I may write her a letter. Or write one to Peter and include something for her in it? Peter and I have been talking more lately, he’s sent me a couple letters in the last few months. I can’t remember if I’ve gone into everything that happened there, but basically two years after our parents died, when I was seventeen and Cora was sixteen, Laura got into a car crash as well. She was dead on impact.** _

_**Peter was the one driving. He was in a coma for a couple months afterward, but somehow, and the doctors still don’t know, he came out of it. His speech was impaired for a little while, and I still don’t think he has all his motor function in his left arm back, but he’s alive and fine, for the most part.** _

_**Cora and I had a hard time speaking to him after that. We knew he wasn’t to blame, not really, but I think the both of us, well, me definitely, I don’t know about Cora...I think we both wished it had been him and not Laura. It's horrible I know, and that made me feel so guilty, it was part of why I just had to get away. I left Cora with Peter (who she could barely look at) once he got better, and, as you know, enlisted when I turned 18.** _

_**Peter’s managed to forgive me. I think he knows what I was thinking, and I also think that he was feeling more guilt over the whole thing that Cora or I realized at the time. We reconnected a year ago when I was on a short leave in London; Peter travels there for work a lot and so I looked him up when I was there. We’ve been in contact, though it's been sparse. I think I may ask him if he thinks Cora will talk to me.** _

_**It’s nice to hear that Lydia and Jackson seem so compatible. I haven’t known Jackson for a long time, but I think I know him better than almost anyone else, and I’m fairly sure he’s falling in love with your friend. I only hope she feels the same way. Jackson needs someone to take care of, and someone to take care of him in return. I hope Lydia is up for the challenge.** _

_**As I’m sure you’ve noticed by now, I included a picture of myself with this letter. It’s actually one that Laura took of me the week before she died. We were at the high school waiting for Cora to come out after one her school plays. I think that one was The Wizard of Oz? Cora played the Cowardly Lion. It was a great night. I was really happy to see one from you too, you definitely weren’t what I was expecting. I can say, though, that it definitely helped with the whole ‘Peter thing’.** _

_**You asked me a bunch of questions in your last letter, now it’s my turn. What’s your favorite color? Mine’s red. If you could travel to anywhere in the world for a week, where would you go? I’ve always wanted to visit Bali. My parents honeymooned there and would never shut up about it. Do you have a job? In high school I used to work at the local gym, cleaning equipment and doing other odd jobs. The pay was shit, but I got a free membership for myself and Laura. What are your plans for this summer? Are you going to move to Berkeley right away or do you have plans in Beacon Hills? I can’t imagine you wanting to leave Scott, Melissa, and your father before you absolutely had to. Did you take a language course in high school? Cora teased me about it for years, but I took both Spanish and French. Something about other languages has always been really appealing to me. I’d like to learn as many as possible.** _

_**That’s enough for now I think.** _

_**Looking forward to your reply!** _

_**Derek.** _

_**\--** _

_Derek,_

_Oh my god. Just, I can’t even BELIEVE you right now. I don’t know how you got tickets to Comic Con, and I’m tempted to ask, but it’s got to be some sort of black magic that I’m not allowed to know about, so I’ll just not put you in that position._

_But God, THANK YOU. I could thank you every minute of every day for the rest of my life and it really wouldn’t be enough. Not to mention, Scott would be there right next to me. So seriously, I know you probably have no idea how much this means to me, I think it’s one of the best presents I have ever received._

_ALSO, the plushies! They’re the cutest little fuckers I have ever seen (as I desperately cling to my masculinity while I sit here cooing at them). They’re on my bed/bedside table for now, but as soon as I’m moved into my new place, they’re getting some sort of extra special spot, I promise._

_In conclusion, you are a perfect, magical human being and I DEMAND to know your birthday so I can reciprocate in a fashion that won’t ever really compare, but might come close._

_Okay, moving on to your actual letter now:_

_My dad was super proud, and, yeah, I think my mom would be, too. My dad actually gave me this fund she started for me for my birthday? It’s enough that I don’t have to worry about paying my way through undergrad. I can enjoy these next few years, just soaking in all the knowledge and experience that Berkeley has to offer._

_Derek, of course I share my best news with you, I’ve shared things with you that I haven’t talked to Scott or Lydia or even my dad about. You’re absolutely one of the most important people in my life._

_I think that voting absentee is terribly convenient. I think I may just always register absentee. You don’t get a sticker, but you also don’t have to leave your house to go stand in line at the polls. I guess I should’ve known about the ‘working with people you don’t like’ stuff. That was a stupid question; my dad does it every day, it’s probably just more intense where you are._

_Man, the more I hear about Laura, the more I think she could’ve been my older sister instead of yours. I LOVE planes. We have an In-N-Out here that’s right by the San Jose International Airport, and Scott and I will drive over, get burgers and things in the drive-through and park in a spot with a view of the runway. It’s one of my favorite things to do. We’re actually probably gonna go later today; Scott always buys me an In-N-Out milkshake around my birthday._

_DEREK THE NEW GAME OF THRONES SEASON HAS STARTED and I officially have a new favorite character. You need to hurry your ass up and catch up so you can see the amazing-ness that is Oberyn Martell. Not to mention SHIT WENT DOWN in the second episode. I’m not gonna say anymore, cuz, duh, spoilers, but seriously. Catch up. That’s an order soldier ;)._

_Also, yes, Robb Stark is God among men. Watch some more episodes and you’ll get a glimpse of his ASSets if you know what I mean._

_And, shit._

_Wow. Derek, things turned kind of bleak after that. I’m sorry about your parents. I mean yes, my mom died and it was horrible, but I got to say goodbye, you know? I don’t know what it would’ve been like for her to just be one day, all of a sudden, just gone. I got to hear her stories and say goodbye, and have a last moment with her. I know I’ve said this too much, and it probably means nothing anymore, but I’m sorry you went through that._

_I think you’re right about us being fated to meet. I’m pretty sure you helped me sort through feelings I’ve never been able to face before and I really appreciate that. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to express how much._

_I think that it’s awesome that you and Peter are back in touch and that you should absolutely use that to help you get back in touch with Cora. I know you said that Laura became your rock after your parents died, but maybe now, the two of you have healed enough that now, maybe you can be each other’s rock?_

_All I know is, coming for a pretty small family myself, you have to keep the people you have left close by. And then, you build a new sort of family, kind of the way Scott, Melissa and Lydia are now absolutely a part of mine and my dad’s. I think you need that Derek, you absolutely deserve it._

_Okay back to the fun stuff._

_Derek, perused is not the same as ‘memorizing word for fucking word’ which I believe is what I said. But I’ll let it go for now. Perfect birthday gifts tend to put me in a generous mood. I’ll even go so far to say that basketball is a decent sport. I’m sure I wouldn’t mind watching if you were playing._

_And, oh man, Lydia and Jackson. I’m so glad you said that, because as far as I can tell, Lydia feels the exact same way. They’re totally gonna have a good story for their grandkids; kinda makes you jealous, huh?_

_I’m glad your little problem was taken care of? (Is it weird that everytime I see the words ‘Peter thing’ I think of Peter Pettigrew instead of your Uncle Peter? I honestly have no idea where that’s coming from.) But, seriously, what kind of response is ‘you definitely weren’t what I was expecting’?_

_It makes me really happy to see how happy you look in yours. Looks like your guard is down and I can really tell that it was a good night for you. I think I might’ve had a dream about your smile._

_Questions!!! I love it. My favorite color is blue. I want to travel to Europe-Venice, Barcelona, Berlin and Amsterdam are all a must, though I wouldn’t say no to Bali. I suppose if I only had a week though, I’d say Venice. Something about a beautiful city that might not be around for much longer makes me anxious to visit as soon as possible. I do sort of have a job? I tend to research every topic under the sun, and more often than not write papers about topics I don’t actually need to be writing about (once I wrote about male circumcision during an Econ test; Finstock actually gave me full points for that one). As a result, I have tons and tons of essays just sitting in my hard drive, so a couple years ago I started taking requests via Craigslist? Someone will tell me what they need a paper written on and depending on how research heavy and how many pages, I charge them anywhere from one hundred to five hundred bucks. And it’s amazing, people actually pay my prices. I know it’s cheating because they’re turning in work they didn’t do, but technically I’M not doing anything wrong. Also, I can’t be picky. My baby (aka my Jeep, Roscoe) isn’t cheap._

_My plans for the summer are to relax, hang out with Dad, relax, party with Scott and oh yeah, relax some more. Oh yeah, and GO TO COMIC CON apparently. Honestly, nothing else will ever compare. I thought the summer when I was eleven and dad let Scott and me run around the preserve for the first time was awesome. This is going to be SO MUCH better. Berkeley’s first semester starts on August 21st and I think Freshman orientation is the week before that, so I’ll probably be moving not long after Comic Con. You’re right though, I don’t really want to leave Beacon Hills before I need to._

_I took Spanish in high school, but it didn’t really stick? Much to Melissa’s chagrin. Both she and Scott are fluent and spoke it around me to help, but I was hopeless. Lydia thinks I’m too attached to English to ever be able to learn another language. Spanish AND French huh? Too bad you don’t know Italian or I might’ve invited you to Venice with me!_

_Man this letter is so long already, but I have some questions back for you. Some of its kinda more personal, so feel free to refrain from answering any, seriously. I won’t mind._

_What’s your favorite childhood memory? Mine like I said, is running around the preserve with Scott. Don’t laugh, but sometimes we pretended to be tigers or lions or bears._

_What was your first car? I drive a Jeep CJ and I’m absolutely obsessed with it. Dad hates the thing, says it’s not safe enough, but I bought it with money I earned myself, and no one will dare take my baby away from me. Have you ever smoked pot? I, uh, partake sometimes. The deputies ‘round here are pretty chill about it, as long as you’re not flaunting it._

_Okay, last question, and it’s kind of an important one. I know we’ve been writing letters to one another and it’s been so great, but do you think maybe you’d want something more? Like maybe talking on the phone, if possible or even video chatting? You said the base has computers right? Do they come with cameras? Do you think we could set up a time to talk face to face?_

_We’d both finally have a voice to our letters._

_Think about it okay?_

_Stiles._

_\--_

 

**_Dear Stiles,_ **

**_I’m so happy you liked the gifts I picked out. The tickets to Comic Con were actually something Peter had been able to get for you. He works in publicity for many different firms and a couple of them happen to be the kind that present at Comic Con. He’s been able to get tickets for as long as I can remember. I sent him a letter around the same time I mentioned to Jackson that I wanted to get you a gift and he came through. I’ve never really wished I could go before; I’m not a fan of huge crowds or lines but I think maybe if I were able to go this year it might not be so bad._ **

**_Tell Scott he’s very welcome as well._ **

**_I saw the plushies on a website one time when I was browsing on Jackson’s computer and I knew I had to get them. I’m glad you like them as much as I do._ **

**_My birthday is on December 25th. It’s a while away but honestly, if I’m still getting letters from you then, that would be more than enough of a gift._ **

**_I think Laura would have loved you. You guys would have spent so much_ ** **_time_ ** **_talking about TV shows and actors and actresses and video games, and just things in general that would go completely over my head. She’d especially love your San Jose In-N-Out tradition. That place was definitely a family favorite. It’s been years since I’ve been and I would give my right arm for a four by four right now._ **

**_Progress as far as Game of Thrones is concerned has been sort of slow. It’ll probably be a while before I’m even close to being caught up. Sorry. :(_ **

**_I do like Robb though. I may have to find time just so I can see that scene you’re talking about._ **

**_We both do have a way turning things bleak, don’t we? We should work on that._ **

**_I don’t think either way is easier; on the one hand, watching someone suffer but getting to say goodbye and on the other, having them be taken away suddenly but not being able to get closure. They’re both terrible prospects._ **

**_I sent Peter a thank you letter for the Comic Con tickets and included a letter that I requested he pass on to Cora. Peter wrote back and said he mailed it to her current address, and I don’t know what to think about the fact that it’s been just a little over a month and I haven’t heard from her._ **

**_I’m not giving up though. Promise._ **

**_You want to watch me play basketball? Well, I want to see you play lacrosse. School is coming to a close soon, isn’t it? Are lacrosse finals coming up? Have they finished already?_ **

**_Jackson was never one to take long breaks from active duty, but I can tell that he’s absolutely itching to have one and come meet Lydia. He’s even considering applying for a transfer back home._ **

**_I didn’t say anything more about your picture because I wasn’t sure how much I should say. You’ve definitely been a feature in my dreams, except I’d rather not say what happens to you in them._ **

**_I can’t believe you write papers for money. I hated writing papers in school, I wish I’d known you back then. If you’re smart enough to get into Berkeley, you definitely would have been smart enough to be able to write something I could’ve passed on as mine._ **

**_Your plans for the summer sound exactly like what I was expecting. I hope you guys all have an amazing time at Comic Con and at all the other things you have planned._ **

**_Languages aren’t for everyone, I suppose. Despite not knowing Italian, I have been to Venice before. It’s lovely. I wouldn’t mind going again with the right company. I’d even learn Italian if asked really nicely._ **

**_I don’t mind personal questions from you Stiles. Not at all._ **

**_My favorite childhood memory is going to Stinson Beach in San Francisco with my parents. They always let Laura, Cora and me bring a friend along and I have great memories of summer BBQs at the beach. I remember thinking the Point Reyes Lighthouse was the coolest ‘house’ I’d ever seen and I’m pretty sure I wanted to live there as a kid. Laura would always want to race me down the walkway to the Lighthouse, and she used to win for years and years until I turned thirteen and was the same height as her. She stopped challenging me after that._ **

**_My first car was a hand-me-down Camaro from my dad. It was old; he’d bought_ ** **_it_ ** **_before I was even born but I loved that thing. I think Peter might still have it in a storage garage somewhere. I helped my dad restore it and put in a new engine the summer before I turned sixteen and it was the best time I’d ever spent with him. It’s also one of my last memories of him before he died._ **

**_That’s pretty impressive you managed to buy yourself a car at sixteen. Your paper business must have started earlier (or been more lucrative) than I’d originally thought._ **

**_I’ve tried pot before, of course (you can’t live in Berkeley and not), but, I never really enjoyed it? I don’t know what it was, it really just made me insatiably hungry and not much else. Cora, though, smoked on occasion. I wonder if she still does._ **

**_Of course I want more. I’d love to hear your voice or talk to you face to face, even if it is through a computer screen. The base library doesn’t have any cameras, but Jackson’s laptop (which he has been kind enough to let me use far too often) does. I haven’t offered you my email address before because I enjoy our actual paper and pen letters too much, but I’m writing it on the back of this page. Qatar and California have a ten hour time difference, so we would probably need to arrange something either first thing in the morning for you or late evening. Maybe you can send me an email and we can go from there?_ **

**_I’m looking forward to it,_ **

**_Derek._ **

**\--**

_Derek,_

_Of fucking course I liked the gifts. Please thank Peter PROFUSELY for me. No matter how much gratitude I express, I assure you it isn’t enough. Ask him if he wants cookies or brownies or literally any other baked good. I will deliver to the very freaking best of my ability._

_I don’t even CARE about lines right now. Do you know what exists at comic con? Writers. CREATORS. JOSS FUCKING WHEDON. Not mention, the actors and actresses that I have only dreamt about meeting. Lines are nothing in the face of that._

_Your birthday is Christmas day? We were talking/writing back then! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have sent you much more than some silly burnt DVDs and lame homemade fudge. I hope you know I will never forgive you for this. :P_

_It is my intention to write to you forever Derek Hale (or at least as long as you’ll put up with me), so don’t you worry. I just hope that you don’t tire of my endless babbles about nothing in particular._

_Laura and I would have been best friends, obviously. She sounds amazing and I’m glad I remind you of her. I’m glad that I can bring a piece of her back into your life._

_DEREK I swear, if I could send you a four by four without it making a huge fucking mess, that would be a thing that you would be experiencing right now. Unfortunately, I fear you will just have to wait until the day you are back on California soil for that particular luxury._

_Lacrosse finals are finished. We came in second in West Coast Regionals, so we didn’t do too bad, actually. Finstock was simultaneously shocked and at the same time, yelled at us for not making it to first._

_Jackson’s thinking of transferring back home? Have you ever considered that? To re-connect with Cora, maybe, at least for a little while?_

_Derek, you can’t say something like that without expanding. If I told you my dream, would you tell me yours?_

_Man, writing papers is so easy for me these days! With the right amount of Red Bull, I can bust one of those out in an hour or two._

_I am asking nicely. I think you should learn Italian. I know you have all sorts of free time. ;)_

_Stinson Beach is awesome! We don’t really go up to the city all that often--Danny and the twins prefer Santa Cruz for the surfing spots, but I can totally see how it would be a great family day. I’ll have to go check out the lighthouse sometimes though, I don’t think I’ve ever seen it._

_A vintage Camaro! That sounds amazing. Bet all the girls (and some/a lot of the guys) loved you. I really hope Peter kept it, for your sake._

_As I’m sure you know by now, (and maybe we’ve actually video chatted already, I don’t know) but I’m about to write you an email! So that’s about to happen! Stay tuned._

_Stiles._

\--

_Hi Derek!_

_So this is new :D. Lydia thought that you might appreciate the attached link? It’s of our lacrosse final--I actually had a decent amount of play time, and you wanted to see me play so...this is probably the best way to make that happen?_

_I’m down for whatever works for you! If it’s early morning, I’ll probably just stay up all night until we talk. I’d probably be too excited to sleep anyways ;)._

_So yeah, my info to Skype is on the bottom of this email...and maybe you could email/message/chat me back until we figure out when we’re both online? If I’m at home--my computer’s on and logged in, so seriously, just message me anytime!_

_Stiles_

**\--**

**_Stiles,_ **

**_Please tell Lydia ‘thank you very much’ because I did very much enjoy that link. Like I’ve said before, I don’t know all that much about lacrosse, but even I can tell that you (and your team, of course) are very good! It was awesome seeing you guys in action!_ **

**_Unfortunately I’ve got a series of off-base assignments coming up in the next couple weeks--it’ll be a week (two at the most) before I’ll have regular, uninterrupted computer access. So I guess keep some time open for me around then?_ **

**_Let me know!_ **

**_Derek_ **

\--


End file.
